Trouble In Twin Town
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Tobey and Eve Snape head back to Hogwarts with their father and Ron and Hermione, meanwhile the youngest Snape child begin charm school. However when Heather becomes the new popular girl in school, her twin brother Teddy starts feeling left out. Episode Eleven in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Back to School

Severus Snape couldn't believe it, he was finally going back to Hogwarts to teach and his youngest son and daughter were seven years old. Teddy and Heather had their seventh birthday early so everyone could celebrate it with them. Teddy had even lost his third tooth while Heather had lost her first. Everyone else was packing and getting ready for the ride back to King's Cross station.

"So Eve, do you think that you're going to try out for Qudditch this year?" Hermione asked her but Ron quickly elbowed her in the stomach.

"Shh! You shouldn't talk about Qudditch in front of Tobey." He whispered.

"Oh that's alright, I would love it if she tried out. I think she'd be pretty good at it considering you think she's as good on a broomstick as Harry and Ginny are." Tobey said being able to have overheard them anyway.

"Please don't go Daddy." Heather began as her father suddenly squatted down to her level. "I'm going to miss you so much." She told him.

"Oh pumpkin, I'm going to miss you too. But you'll still have Harry and Teddy here with you and all of your other friends. Besides, imagine how many more friends that you'll meet in charm school." He told her before planting a kiss on her cheek and then quickly rising to his feet again while everyone continued packing their suitcases before whirling them outside to the car.

"Do you have Patrick?" Tobey wondered.

"I have Patrick, you've got Angel, and Eve's got Precious." Harry assured him popping open his trunk and loading their suitcases inside them.

"Gosh mate, it's not going to be the same without you around." Ron told him.

"I know, but we'll see each other next month for Halloween and then not too much longer after that, you'll be home for Christmas." Harry said.

"You'll take good care of Harmony for me while I'm gone won't you?" Eve asked him anxiously as he bent down in front of her and smiled warmly at her.

"Of course I will. And so will Ginny. Don't worry Eve, Harmony's in good hands." He told her wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly before kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks Harry, I'm really going to miss you." She told him.

"I know, and I'm going to miss you too. But it's like I just told Ron, I'll see you guys in a month for the annual Halloween activities at the castle, and I know you're going to have a great time there." He said before he let go of her.

"Yeah, if I don't get hammered with homework like I did last year." She said with a roll of her eyes before everyone started climbing inside the car.

 _…_

"Well, it's just us three now." Harry began as he started driving down the highway after he had dropped everyone off at King's Cross. "First I'll drop you off at charm school and then I need to go to work." He told them.

"Can't we just come to work with you?" Heather asked him while he looked back at her through the rearview mirror.

"Nope sorry, you've got to go to school. Besides, Dad will kill me if you don't get your education." Harry told her as she just simply folded her arms and scowled before turning to look out the window.

"Man! I wish that we could just go to Hogwarts, everyone else gets to go." She muttered under her breath as Harry grinned.

"It won't be too much longer now, you only have a few more years to go." He told her. "Besides, once you get to charm school, I swear that you won't even want to leave. And it's not like you'll be there alone, you'll have Teddy there with you." He said as both twins looked at each other and exchanged smiles with one another.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Teddy's my best friend in the whole entire world." She said.

"And so is Heather." He told her as Harry smiled back at them before gently applying the brake and turning off the highway onto the exit.

 _…_ _.._

Harry took his little brother and sister by the hand and led them into the building. That's when suddenly he ran into a familiar face. "Harry? Harry Snape, is that really you?" she questioned him as Harry grinned at her recognizing the plump old witch at once.

"Yep, it's me." He began with a nod. "Hullo Ms. Snyder." He said as he bent down and wrapped his arms around her embracing her tightly.

"Oh my goodness, look how much you've grown!" she exclaimed with great astonishment and disbelief before they broke apart a few moments later. "And who is this charming young man and beautiful young lady?" she wondered as Teddy and Heather shyly hid behind Harry as he stood back up.

"This is my little brother Teddy and my little sister Heather. They're twins." He explained. "This is their first day at charm school and they're a little bit nervous about it." He told her.

"I see, well I think everyone gets nervous on their first day of school so you're not alone. I know I was. Do you guys know what class you're supposed to be in?" she wondered.

"Well actually, I believe that Heather is supposed to be with you." Harry told her.

"Really, well it sure will be a delight having her in my class. I haven't had a Snape in my class since your brother Tobey. C'mon Heather, I'll go introduce you to the rest of the boys and girls." She explained as she reached out her hand and offered it to her. The little girl just simply looked at her for a moment before she took it and started following her down the hallway.

"You mean that Heather and I won't be in the same class anymore?" Teddy questioned his older brother sadly glancing up in his direction before Harry took a deep breath and squatted down in front of him.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but I don't make the rules. I'm sure you'll still have a really great time here though." He said as the little boy looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"If you say so." He said sadly before he took Harry by the hand and turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The First Day of School

"Oh cheese and crackers, I forgot about Buddy and Crookshanks." Hermione said as soon as they had boarded the Hogwarts Express. "I left them over at my parents' house when we moved." She told Ron as she sat down beside him while Tobey and Eve sat a crossed from them with Angel laying down by their feet.

"I forgot to say goodbye to Jessie." Tobey said breathing a heavy sad sigh when suddenly the train began to move and Ron dug a bag out of his jacket pocket.

"Want some?" he questioned offering it to Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked him back.

"Cheese and crackers just like you wanted." He told her as she rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"It's just an expression Ronald." She told him as he just simply shrugged at her and opened the bag and started spreading cream cheese on a cracker before opening his mouth and putting it in.

Meanwhile Heather was having a great time in charm school. Although she had missed Teddy she had met two other girls named Carole and Lizzie along with a bunch of other boys and girls. For their first assignment they had to fill out sheets that had to do with information about themselves. This is what Heather's had looked like.

 **Name; Heather Snape**

 **Age; 7**

 **Birthdate; September 1st, 1992**

 **Mother; Lily Snape (Heaven)**

 **Father; Severus Snape**

 **Brothers; (3) Harry, Tobey, Teddy**

 **Sisters; (1) Eve**

 **Pets; (2) Angel and Precious**

 **Favorite Color; Purple**

 **Favorite Number; 7**

 **Favorite Food; Ice cream**

 **Favorite Movie; The Little Mermaid**

 **Favorite TV Show; Rugrats**

 **Favorite Song; Fire**

 **Favorite Music Group; The Dragons**

 **Favorite Animal; Cat**

 **What are you most looking forward to learning about this year?**

Heather took some time to think the last question over tapping the feather of her quill to her chin before a lightbulb suddenly lit up over her head as she wrote down on the last line;

 **How to make friends**

Considering she didn't know what all she was going to be taught and she felt very lonely ever since her brothers and sisters left for Hogwarts, she thought it was a very legitimate answer and raised her hand. "Yes Heather?" Ms. Snyder questioned her.

"I'm all finished." She told her as her teacher smiled at her and nodded.

"Very good, come and give me your paper and then go ahead and grab your Magical Mathematics book and turn to page three sixty. We're going to be learning the proper way to measure potion ingredients." She said as Heather nodded and stood up handing her the paper she had just filled out before returning to her seat.

 _…_

Later on that afternoon Teddy and Heather went into the cafeteria to have their lunch. "So, how has school been so far?" Teddy asked his sister as they sat down together as she smiled brightly at him.

"It's been great, I have the nicest teacher in the world! First she had us fill out information about ourselves, they we learned how to measure ingredients, then we read a muggle story about this man that slept for a hundred years. I think it was called Rip Van Winkle or Rumpelstiltskin or something like that. I have to admit though she did give us quite a bit of homework." She replied. "What about you?" she asked him before taking a bite out of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"I hate it here." Teddy muttered under his breath. "My teacher keeps calling me Theodore." He told her as she swallowed and took a drink of her unicorn milk.

"But that's your name silly." She told him.

"No it's not, it's Teddy. And not only does he keep getting my name wrong, but he gave a test about the properties of magical fungi." He told her.

"What's that?" she asked him but he just simply shrugged.

"Beats me but I didn't know any of the answers and I got a zero for it! And he wouldn't even let me use the bathroom even after I raised my hand, so I had an accident and got sent straight to the principal's office." He said as he felt hot and angry tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Really? Well maybe you should talk to Harry about it." She told him.

"I can't, he's at work!" he sobbed as tears continued pouring down his cheeks.

"Hold on Teddy, I'll go to the owlery. Stay here, I'll be right back." She told him before she leapt up from the table and hurried out of the room.

 _….._

Harry just had finished using the restroom when suddenly Aaron ran into him carrying an envelope inside his hand. "Hey Harry, an owl just dropped this off for you." He told him as he recognized it to be in Heather's handwriting. "It's from my sister." He said before he tore it open.

"Eve?" Aaron questioned him.

"No not her, my other sister. Heather." He told him.

"Oh that makes more sense since Eve wouldn't have a chance to write to you yet." He said as Harry glanced down at the letter with a very worried and concerned look on his face. "Harry, are you alright?" he asked him.

"No, Teddy's having a bully problem." He replied.

"Kids will be kids, I'm sure he'll learn to ignore it." Aaron told him.

"No he won't, because he's being bullied by his teacher. I have to go talk to Principal Periwinkle about this, he'll know what to do, tell David what happened for me." He said before he quickly ran out the door and disapparated.

 _….._

Later that evening The Hogwarts Express pulled out in front of the school. Tobey and Eve already made sure to change in their robes before they arrived at the feast and watched the sorting. Although Tobey couldn't see them, he got to ride in the carts up to the castle this year with Angel. This would also be the first year that he could visit Hogsmeade as well as classes like Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, and the art of becoming an animagus.

After the sorting was over Ron started the feast as usual and Tobey and Eve started chatting with their friends. "So Eve, are you going to try out for Qudditch this year?" a young girl named Kayla Johansson asked her but she just simply shrugged before she began to cut up her chicken.

"I'm not sure. I don't know what position I should play." She replied.

"You should play chaser." Carlos began. "Everyone's always saying how quick you are on a broomstick. You probably could even beat Alyssa Madison." He told her.

"What's the big deal about Alyssa anyway, I think she's only ever spoken two words to me." She said.

"That's just it, she doesn't talk to you or hangout with you because you're not pureblood. Which is a typical trait of Slytheirns. They think that blood purity is the most important thing in the world." He told her but she just simply shook her head at him.

"They're not all like that. My father is head of Slytheirn house and was one himself back when he was in school. But he married my mother and she was a muggleborn." She told him.

"No, but a good percentage of them are." He said before they went back to eating their dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Trouble In Twin Town

The next morning at charm school was a lot better for Teddy and Heather. Thanks to Heather Harry had known that his little brother was being bullied by his teacher and he was sent to the same classroom as her. "Alright everyone, now this morning we have a new student with us and we want him to feel welcome." Ms. Snyder began while showing Teddy to the rest of the class. "This is Mr. Theodore Snape." She said.

"Teddy." He told her.

"I'm sorry Teddy, I stand corrected. Class say hullo to Teddy." She said smiling warmly at him and then the rest of her class.

"Hi Teddy." They echoed back.

"Teddy, since this is your first day here why don't you go over there and sit next to Heather?" she suggested as he nodded. "I'll go ahead and give you an information form to fill out while we go over our homework that I'll give you to do tonight." She explained as Teddy sat down and she handed him his information form.

 **Name; Teddy Snape**

 **Age; 7**

 **Date of Birth; September 1st, 1992**

 **Mother; Lily Snape**

 **Father; Severus Snape**

 **Brothers; Tobey and Harry**

 **Sisters; Eve and Heather**

 **Pets; Angel and Precious**

 **Favorite Color; Blue**

 **Favorite Number; 13**

 **Favorite Food; Pizza**

 **Favorite Movie; The Lion King**

 **Favorite TV Show; Scooby-Doo**

 **Favorite Song; All Star**

 **Favorite Music Group; Trinity**

 **Favorite Animal; Dog**

 **What are you most looking forward to learning about this year?**

 **How to stand up to bullies and peer pressure.**

Teddy quickly shot his hand up into the air. "Ms. Snyder I'm all finished." He said as she smiled at him and rose up to her feet.

"Thank you Teddy." She told him as she took his paper and looked over at Heather. "Heather, why don't you go to the board and write down your first MM problem down on the board." She suggested as Heather nodded and walked over to the board and using her sheet of paper started writing it down.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Eve was busy writing down notes as well all about the sleeping draught and how it differed from the draught of the living death. At the same time Tobey was in his first divination class learning the different techniques (for the blind) of palm reading. By the time lunch came around they had so much homework that Eve didn't know if she would ever have a chance to try out for Qudditch. However if they only knew the problems that Teddy was having, they would have been thankful that that was all they had to worry about.

The second day of school for Teddy was a lot better than his first. He did really well with potion measurements, predicting the weather, and listing the different ways that muggles survived without magic, but he had noticed that day that his twin sister had seemed to be more interested in hanging out with her new friends than him. He had noticed this ever since Ms. Snyder assigned them into groups to research the biology of unicorns.

Then at lunch she had barely even noticed him sitting down at her table. "Hey Heather I'm confused," he began. "how can a unicorn fly if it doesn't have any wings?" he wondered but she just simply ignored him and continued talking and laughing with Carole and Lizzie. At recess Teddy was left all alone. He heaved a heavy sigh while he hung his head and sat on the swing all by himself which was a very familiar image to Harry as he came to pick him up.

"Hey Teddy," Harry began as he squatted down in front of him. "why aren't you in school? Ms. Snyder was really starting to get worried about you when you never came back inside. It's a very serious matter when you start skipping class buddy." He told him as Teddy breathed another heavy sigh.

"Heather doesn't care about me anymore." He said.

"Oh c'mon Teddy, I saw you guys in the car this morning. You two were acting like you were best friends. Besides that she wrote to me and told me that you were being bullied. How can you say that she doesn't care about you?" Harry asked him.

"Because she cares about her group of friends more than me." He replied as Harry nodded.

"Oh I see." He realized. "Well, have you tried talking to her about it?" he wondered.

"Yes, but she wouldn't listen to me. She's been ignoring me all day." Teddy told him.

"You know what, I think I have just the solution for this problem of yours. But I want you to promise me that you'll get caught up on your schoolwork and you won't skip class anymore. Ms. Snyder told me that she'll let it go this time, but next time it happens she's going to have to give you a detention, and then if it happens after that, she'll have to suspend you. Do you understand?" he asked him as Teddy nodded. "Good, now give me a hug." Harry told him as the little boy stretched his arms out and wrapped them around his big brother tightly.

Harry hugged him back and kissed the top of his little ginger head. "Now c'mon, let's go." He told him breaking the embrace a few seconds later before hoisting him up inside his arms and carrying him away.

"Where are we going Harry?" he asked him.

"First we're going to pick up your school and homework and let your teacher know that you're alright. Then I'm taking you and your sister to see a friend of mine." Harry told him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Brothers and Sisters

"Hey Evangeline, going to try out for Qudditch this afternoon?" Alyssa wondered as she walked up to the Gryffindor table and sneered at the other girl.

"Alyssa no offense or anything, but I really don't have time to talk to you at the moment. I still have to finish my essay about mandrakes for Professor Sprout, and help Tobey with his essay about thestrals." Eve told her as she made a disgusted face at her.

"Oh. Well how can he write when he can't even see what he's doing?" she wondered as Eve quickly set her quill down and leapt to her feet.

"That's it!" she cried before she turned to face her and withdrew her wand. "If you don't shut up right now I'll perform the silencing spell on you and make you myself!" she snapped but the other girl just simply scoffed at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't learn about that spell until our fifth year." She told her.

"It doesn't matter, I still know how to do it because I watched my brother do it once." Eve said instantly wiping the grin off of the other girl's face but that's when suddenly Tobey got to his feet.

"Eve don't, I don't want you to get into trouble." He began. "Besides, Alyssa asked a very legitimate question and I want to have the chance to answer it for her. I'm able to write through a special braille typewriter." He said.

"A typewriter? Are you serious? Are you from like the stone ages or something?" she asked him.

"So? The rest of us write with quills." Eve began. "If you look at it that way, Tobey's actually more advanced than us."

She told her for once making her become completely speechless she just uttered a simple "hmph!" and then quickly spun around on her heel and stormed away.

 _…_

"Where are we?" Heather asked as Harry pulled into Aaron's driveway and parked the car.

"This is Aaron Parker's house isn't it?" Teddy questioned him as Harry just simply grinned.

"Yep." He replied while turning off the engine and throwing off his seatbelt.

"What are we doing here?" Teddy wondered.

"Oh, you'll see." Harry told him before both twins removed their seatbelts as well and climbed out of the car. A black and white dog that Harry had known to be Brittany's Pitbull Oreo ran to the window and started barking out of it as the car doors slammed shut and they walked to the doorstep.

"That's a big doggie." Heather said nervously while she pointed at him.

"Yes that's true, but he isn't any bigger than Angel is." Harry told her before he rang the doorbell and a few seconds later Aaron answered it. He grinned at Harry while pulling back on Oreo's collar.

"Oreo no, sit boy." He told him as the dog began to whimper still struggling to get outside. "Hullo Harry, what's up?" he asked him.

"Teddy has a problem and I thought that it would be great for him if he came and talked to you about it." Harry explained.

"Alright sure come on in. Oreo's not going to hurt you, his bark is worse than his bite. By the way, it looks like I'm not the only one who's going to be a father. Oreo's about to have pups with the dog down the street." Aaron told him while stepping aside and continuing to pull Oreo back so that they could come in.

"You really should have him fixed." Heather said as Harry quickly shut the door behind them and Aaron chuckled.

"Heather,.." Harry warned.

"But it's true!" she exclaimed.

"It's alright, she's right. I believe in the spaying and neutering program myself, unfortunately he's not my dog so it's not up to me to get him fixed." He explained before he quickly let go of the dog's collar and he sprinted away wagging his long whip like tail. "So, Teddy, what's up?" he asked him as Teddy glanced down at the carpet.

"I can't tell you." He mumbled.

"Why not? We're friends aren't we?" Aaron questioned him as the little boy quickly nodded. "Then what's wrong, why can't you tell me?" he asked him as the little boy gestured his head over towards his twin.

"It has to do with her." He said quietly.

"What!? What did I do!?" she cried indignantly while placing her hand on her chest.

"Ah I see, well then I think you should definitely speak up because clearly she doesn't even know what she did wrong." Aaron told him as Teddy quickly glanced over at her.

"Ever since you became the popular girl at school you don't talk to me anymore." He began. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you've made friends but I feel like you've left me out in the cold." He explained.

"Now I understand why Harry brought you guys here." Aaron realized with a slight nod. "Come here, I want to show you guys something." He said as both of the twins followed him into the hallway. "Do you see this?" he asked them pointing at a picture of a young brunette blue eyed girl whizzing by on her broomstick and waving at them while wearing a Gryffindor Qudditch uniform.

"She looks just like you," Heather began. "except she has longer hair." She finished.

"She has a Firebolt just like Harry does." Teddy realized as Aaron grinned at him and nodded again.

"Yes, I know. That's because she was a seeker just like he was." He told him before he glanced up at him.

"Well who is she?" he wondered.

"She's my little sister Maria." Aaron told him.

"Really, I didn't know you had a sister." Heather said.

"That's because she's in Heaven now. She died when she was a few years older than your brother Tobey. She was killed by a drunk driver. Anyway, shortly before she died my friends and I decided to start a wizarding band which you know as The Dragons. I loved my sister with all my heart, but ever since I started my music career I didn't have much time for her anymore. I kept meaning for us to spend some time together just the two of us, but before I knew it it was too late." He explained.

"Oh I get it." Heather began before she turned to look at her brother. "Teddy, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you." She apologized.

"That's alright." He told her.

"No it isn't, you're my twin brother and we've been together since we were babies. It's wrong for me to take you for granted. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked him as he smiled at her.

"Of course I forgive you Heather, you're my sister." He told her as Harry and Aaron both smiled down at them as they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced each other tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Letter

It was finally Saturday and Harry had decided to drive Teddy and Heather down to the stables to reward them for having such a great first week at charm school. "I still don't understand why you brought us here if all you're going to be doing is riding your horse." Teddy said but Harry just simply grinned at him.

"Well, it's funny that you should ask me that because since Eve and I both have our own horses, I thought that it would only be fair if you had your own. Teddy, Heather, say hullo to your brand new ponies." He told them as he took their hands and led them to two stall doors that were standing next to each other. Inside the one in front of Teddy was a golden pony with a white mane and tail while in front of Heather was a beautiful black pony.

"Are you serious!?" Heather exclaimed with incredibility and disbelief while she peered in on her new pony. Harry chuckled and nodded at her.

"Yep, she's all yours, and Teddy so is he." He told them.

"What are their names?" Teddy wondered.

"Biscuit and Chloe but you can change them if you want to." Harry told him.

"No, I think I'll stick with Biscuit since he's already used to that name." Teddy said.

"And I think that Chloe is a _beautiful_ name." Heather said.

"Well, you go ahead and get to know each other. Your riding instructor should be here shortly to explain the proper way of how to groom them and tack them before you start your first lesson." Harry told them. "Meanwhile I'm going to go get Lightning all tacked up and taken care of." He said.

"Thank you Harry." Heather told him before giving a quick and tight hug.

"Yeah, thanks Harry." Teddy told him hugging his other side as Harry smiled warmly down at them.

"You're welcome guys." He told them hugging them back before breaking the embrace a few seconds later and started walking towards his own horse's stall. "Hullo boy," he began with a grin. "are you ready to go for a ride?" he asked him as the black stallion let out a snort before suddenly Harry heard the flapping of wings and quickly realized that Patrick the owl had landed on his shoulder carrying an envelope underneath his beak.

"Ah hullo there Patrick, what did you bring me huh?" he questioned before removing the envelope and the bird quickly flew away again with a rather large screech. Harry tore it open and realized that it was written in Eve's handwriting. A smile crossed his face as he let it unfold inside the palms of his hands.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Guess what? I've made the Qudditch team! I'm one of the newest Gryffindor chasers! Tobey's rather jealous but I know that he's happy for me. I miss you and the twins very much and I hope you've been having a great week so far. Everyone else told me to tell you the same thing. I can't wait to hear from you and you're always in my thoughts and prayers._

 _Your loving sister, Evangeline_

Not only was Harry surprised that she had written out her full name, but he was also surprised that she had written him such a nice letter. "Hmm, maybe there's hope for you yet sis." He said with a grin before folding the letter back up and shoving it inside his back pocket so that he would remember to write her back later. Then he headed back towards Lightning's stall and unhitched it before going inside and shutting the door behind him. He smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before gently stroking it and then grabbed the currycomb and started to groom him.

 **Just a quick note; Even though the Halloween and Christmas episode are the last two episodes of this first "season" they won't be until the end of the year when I will be writing the ones from the next one as well. So yeah, this is unofficially the end of "Season One."**


End file.
